madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
In fear of the Pope Lick Trestle
In fear of the Pope Lick Trestle is a fanfic dedicated to the fanon. The title says plenty and it takes place after Penguins of Madagascar. Plot Circus Zaragoza was just finishing up in Frankfort Kentucky when they were seeing their next stop, "so where to now?" Marty asks, Kowalski was checking the navigation and found their next destination, but there was a catch, "Louisville, unfortunately to get there we have to cross the Pope Lick Trestle" the genius-penguin laments, which earned worry from the other New Yorkers, however the circus-goers and lemurs were clueless, "um why do you look scared of crossing a trestle?" Stefano wonders, "it's not that we're afraid to cross, we're afraid of what calls it home" Marty starts, "why's that?" Vitaly presses, "well you may find this crazy but the pope lick trestle is where a monster has been known to kill teenagers" Alex reveals, the circus and lemurs looked unnerved but not all were believing it, "w-well I'm sure it's just some sick joke" Vitaly dismisses though he does look scared, "well the deaths are real, I've seen it on the news" Gloria informs which even made Vitaly gulp, "I don't really believe in the monster either but regardless we need to be careful" Kowalski states, "you're right Kowalski, when we get there we should go slow as we don't wanna run over anybody that happens to be on the bridge, and Private & Mort you two stay put" Skipper directs, the last part being to Private and Mort who were among the few kid-animals present and as such could easily fall under the Pope Lick Monster's spell. After they've finished packing they had started the train and were heading westward, it was around dusk and they wouldn't come to the trestle until the dead of night, but everybody dread it and pray that no teenagers would be there when they cross. At Pope Lick creek a group of teenagers were taking a legend-trip to the trestle, what they don't know is that the infamous goat-human hybrid entity was watching from a hilltop in some bushes and grins at it's next meal, immediately it begins to seduce the teenagers up to the trestle and they comply, the monster doesn't exactly know when or if a train will come in either direction but is patient and will wait all night if it has to, while the teenagers successfully climb onto the bridge and cross it themselves on foot in complete daze. Meanwhile circus Zaragoza was on it's way and currently Gia and Melman were driving it, "um what does the monster look like?" the jaguar asks, "well it looks like a cross between a human and a goat" Melman answers, "how does it draw people onto the bridge?" Gia adds, "well nobody knows for sure but many suspect it can hypnotize" Melman guessed, Gia nods, they both had put the train in moderate speed as a precaution, but what they don't know is that the monster was surveying both sides of the trestle and caught sight of the train's lights, which made it happy. Meanwhile the teenagers were almost to the other end when they saw the train's light behind the trees and snap out of it, "train!" one shouts and they bolt to the end, Gia and Melman were still conversing until they noticed they had arrived, Melman took a look out the window and to his horror noticed moving figures dead ahead, squinting he managed to make out their features and withdraws back in at lightning speed, "stop the train" he screams to Gia who obliges not needing to ask why Melman looks frightened, she switched on the brakes and the train halts, causing all the trailers behind to ram it as the main diesel screeched on it's wheels which were causing sparks, everyone else, some sleeping, were startled when they felt themselves fly slightly forward, eventually the train stopped completely, right in front of the last teen who makes it off, although confused but nevertheless relieved they make it down, "what happened?" Marty yells, "there were teenagers on the bridge" Melman answers, "we didn't hit them did we?" Stefano asks frantic, "no, we managed to stop just in time" Gia pants which earn sighs of relief, Maurice took a look outside and saw the teenager's car, "I see a car leaving" he informs, "you were right about teenagers being drawn here" Vitaly remarks to the New Yorkers, however they're unaware that the monster was watching, it was disappointed that the train avoided harming the teens but had just found an alternative: it caught sight of Private and Mort inside the train and decides to go after them, it began by echoing a sound which mimicked a voice, Private and Mort heard and then saw flashes of light and unknown to anyone else they wonder out in a trance, "that was some scare huh Private" Skipper jokes to Private who was now gone, "hey where's Private?" he asks, "uh oh" Rico mutters having a good guess, "hey where did Mort go" Julien suddenly asks noticing Mort had also disappeared, he and Maurice shared a worried look, "am I the only one that's thinking this?" Marty wonders, "come on" Alex orders and they all rush out to search the trestle and later the ground beneath, all were calling Private's and Mort's names and prayed the monster doesn't have them. Private and Mort meanwhile were still unknowingly wondering into the brush towards the monster who was now inches away from grabbing them, however Rico finds them and body slams them to the ground which wakes them up, "Rico wha- what happened, where am I?" Private began until all three heard growling right in front of them and the monster steps into the moonlight revealing itself: a goat-human hybrid, there was no doubt to Rico Private and Mort that they were intimidated nor the fact that the monster was completely real, and when it stepped forth they backed up, Rico felt like running but new he couldn't leave Private and Mort who could easily get seduced again, so instead decides to stand and fight, "get behind me" he orders to the young ones and after steeling himself barfs up his bazooka, the monster was startled by this and backs away almost looking scared itself, Rico fires at the cryptid but it dodges at the last second though the explosion propelled it to the ground and it suffered bruises roaring in the process, everyone else had noticed and rush to it having a good guess as to what's going on, the monster gets back up as Rico fallows and prepares to fire again but it started to limp away, Rico fires again(which made everyone else rush over faster) and the monster was sent flying down a hill where it bumped into debris and crashed at the bottom covered in wounds, though Rico decides to leave it for dead and returns to Private and Mort hugging them, then the others arrive, "Private Mort" Alex expresses in relief glad to see they were okay, "whoa what happened here?" Stefano asks pointing to some bushes on fire and a crater, "monster" Rico says, "you saw it?" Gloria gasps, "we all did, but he managed to scare it away and hurt it" Private describes, "well even though I'm still skeptical it does explain what happened" Kowalski shrugs, "lets get out of here" Melman proposes and nobody argued. After getting back on the road(or in this case track) Rico began to act out what happened, everybody cheer for him but stop when they notice Private and Mort looking depressed, possibly traumatized, the older penguins and lemurs went to comfort them while the rest of the circus decide to give them some privacy, "Rico saved us?" Mort asks, "yeah he did" Maurice answers, "we thought we would lose you again" Skipper adds to Private, "but we don't remember it, we remember hearing a voice and seeing flashes of light and Rico saving us, but nothing in-between" Private informs, "that's the pope lick monster's power: possession, once it gets hold you won't know what you're doing until it's too late" Kowalski notes, soon the train passed over the trestle and was on it's way to Louisville, Private and Mort suffered nightmares but they'll pull through, and Rico wondered if the monster was still alive or not, his second shot was a direct hit and should be fatal along with tumbling down a hill repeatingly bumping into obstacles, but he shrugs as he chose to leave it for dead, and even if it did survive it surely won't be terrorizing for awhile, and he suspects that it may even give up on it's murderous streaks too. THE END Characters *Alex *Marty *Melman *Gloria *Vitaly *Gia *Stefano *the penguins(Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private) *Sonya *the lemurs(Julien, Maurice & Mort) *the dancing dogs *Mason & Phil *Manu and Maya *The Andalusian Triplets Thomas The Tank Engine Percy The Small Engine Toby The Tram Engine Duck The Great Western Engine Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series